


Picnic date

by rexdangerflex



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: Gon invites Killua to a picnic, and they talk. Sorry this is so short haha
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 48





	Picnic date

“Killuaaa!” Gon cheered as Killua came into view. Killua stopped to wave at Gon and kept walking up the hill with his hands in his pockets. Killua had been chilling in the hallway at school today when Gon had invited him to a group picnic. Now that he was here, he didn’t see anyone waiting other than Gon.

“Hey. Where’s everyone else?” Killua asked.

“No one else could come except you. Which sucks but hey, we still get to hang out!” Killua blushed a little at this. So that meant it was just going to be him and Gon, alone, having a picnic together? Gon did realize that picnics with two were usually romantic right? He snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Gon smiling wide at him, and he smirked.

“Hope you packed good food!” Killua said, and Gon chuckled.

“Leorio helped me make it!”

“Really?” Killua asked, surprised. He had met Gon’s adopted dad a couple of times, but he didn’t know he was able to cook. Gon handed Killua a sandwich, and as soon as he took a bite, his face scrunched up. Scratch that, he thought, Leorio couldn’t cook.

Gon, completely oblivious, took a bite from his own sandwich. “Mmm!” He said, mouth full. Killua forced himself to eat the rest of the sandwich, but told Gon after he was finished that he was full. “Aww.” Gon said, “but we made cake too!” Gon then pulled out what looked like a container of dirt. 

“So uh, Gon…” Killua said as Gon took a spoonful of the ‘cake’ and took a bite. “How does your family work exactly? Isn’t weird having two dads and an aunt living with you, plus your real dad off, who knows where?”

“Not really.” Gon said, his mouth full of food. Killua made a face at Gon talking with his mouth full. “When Leorio took care of me in the hospital, he and I became friends. Eventually we grew so close that he and his husband Kurapika felt like family. So, Aunt Mito let them move in. I don’t find it weird at all!”

“Hm..” Killua put a hand up to his chin. “Well, it seems like a weird situation to me. At least you don’t live with my family.”

Gon stopped eating and looked at Killua dead in the eyes. “Why? Is something wrong with your family?”

Killua sweated nervously. He had been dreading telling his best friend about his family situation for quite some time out of fear of what he might do. Would he tell the authorities? Would he go confront his family?

“Well…” Killua started. “They just aren’t very nice to me is all. I wish I had a better family.”

All of the sudden, Gon grabbed Killua’s face and smooshed his cheeks. “Come live with me!”  
“Eh?!” Killua shouted, surprised. “No way… I couldn’t.”

“Yes you could! Kurapika is a lawyer! He could testify that you’d be better off living with us! It would be perfect! We could be like, yknow, brothers!”

Killua’s smile dropped. Brothers…? He stopped listening to what Gon was saying, as he was consumed by his own dreadful thoughts. Gon thought of him like a brother. That was it, he wanted to be Killua’s brother. Killua would never get to tell Gon his feelings for him.

But then, Gon said something Killua never thought he’d hear.

“Honestly I’d rather date you then have you be my brother. I’ve never thought of you like a brother, but I assume you think of me as one. So eventually-”

“Gon.” Killua interrupted him, and Gon tilted his head in confusion. Then, as if it were bound to happen, Killua leaned in to kiss Gon. Gon was surprised, of course, but he kissed back. He loved Killua. He had been waiting for this moment since they met.

When the kiss broke, the two blushed, then laughed.  
“Then it’s settled! We’ll have you move in with us! And you can be my boyfriend!”


End file.
